esctfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 30
, Morocco |presenters = |executive = Ryan Brown |opening = Final: Faouzia performing "My Heart's Grave" |host = |interval = Final: Saad Lamjarred performing "Ghazali" |map year = 30 |entries = 43 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Pruži Mi Ruku" |nex = 31 |pre = 29 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 30, also known as ESCT #30, will be the thirtieth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which will be held at the Stade Mohammed V, in Casablanca, Morocco, after Faouzia was crowned the winner with her song "My Heart's Grave" in the previous edition celebrating the 30th edition with a special themed edition. Finally, forty-four countries confirmed its participation in the 30th edition of the contest, which means a high decrease in participation since Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 22. Once again, there were two countries which were forced to withdraw for not voting in the Gran Final of the previous edition, they were Macedonia and United Kingdom. Moreover, another three countries, Finland, Slovenia and Spain withdrew from the contest due to several reasons. Turkey decided to withdraw some hours before the deadline. The country was supposed to perform in the first half of the Semifinal 1. In the other hand, the countries which withdrew from the contest last edition, Cyprus, Italy and Malta returned to the contest after internal changes regardind their Heads of Delegations. For the second time in a row since Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 23, the Pre-Semifinal Round (PSR) didn't take place due to a decreasing number of participant countries. Zsa Zsa from Croatia was the thirtieth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Pruži Mi Ruku with a total of 140 points. Greece finishing in second place and Ukraine finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo of the thirtieth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The main logo is just the outline of the map of Morocco recreating a typical scene from the Moroccan desert. The background is also inspired by the sand dunes from the Moroccan desert. The slogan of this edicion was "Spread your language" which fits very well with the theme of the edition in which all the countries must send their entries in the national language. "We have just thought that using this slogan and the outline of the country as the official artwork match perfectly with what we want to convey with our languages" stated the executive producer Ryan Brown. Participant countries Forty-four countries confirmed its participation in the 30th edition of the contest, which means a high decrease in participation since Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 22. Once again, there were two countries which were forced to withdraw for not voting in the Gran Final of the previous edition, they were Macedonia and United Kingdom. Turkey decided to withdraw some hours before the deadline. The country was supposed to perform in the first half of the Semifinal 1. Moreover, another three countries, Finland, Slovenia and Spain withdrew from the contest due to several reasons. Returning artists Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}}In this edition, 14 former representatives who performed as lead vocalists or group members for the same and/or different countries in previous editions, returned to the contest. Kristína made her second appeareance in the contest after representing Slovakia in the eleventh edition. The Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 9 winner Eleni Foureira, who also represented Greece in #7, #15, #21, #24 and #27 and Cyprus in #19 has returned to the contest, becoming the artist with most appearances in the contest ever, a total of 8 times. The representative of Andorra in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 6, Dani Martín, returned to the contest as part of the band called El Canto del Loco. First Bulgarian representative in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 4, Maria, has returned after 26 editions. The Irish band Walking On Cars, were back in the contest after representing their country in the twenty-third edition. Elif, who represented Luxembourg in the eleventh edition returned to the contest. After winning the twenty-sixth edition with I Love You with Ukraine, Tayanna represented her country for a second time. The Italian singer, Annalisa, who represented her country in the eighth and fourteenth edition, San Marino in the seventh, seventeenth and twenty-third edition and also Switzerland in the nineth edition, was choosen to represent San Marino once again. Polish singer Sarsa, returned to the contest after representing Austria in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 12. Hildur last participated for Iceland 3 editions earlier. Eldar made his third appearance in the contest with Azerbaijan after the twenty-fifth and twenty-sixth edition. Nicoleta Nuca was selected to compete for Moldova for the second time, after representing the country twelfe editions earlier. Serbia decided to choose Elena to represent the country, who previously represented it in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 26. : 1. Contains some words in English. : 2. Contains some words in English. Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Host) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Grand Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting order and spokespersons # Alain Clark # Isabell Otrebus (Polish representative in the twenty-eight edition) # Claudia Pascoal # Emma Heming # TWiiNS (Slovak representative in the twenty-fifth edition) # Pernilla Karlsson # Koza Mostra # Iveta Mukuchyan (Armenian representative in the eighth and twenty-nineth edition) # Franka Potente # Ganna Rizatdinova # Julia Parshuta (Russian representative in the twenty-nineth edition) # Valentina Monetta's Robot # Freddie # Alexander Kasyanov # Elena Satine # Nina Kraljić (Croatian representative in the twenty-first edition) # Friðrik Dór # Getter Jaani # Faouzia (Moroccan representative in the twenty-eight edition and Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 29 winner) # Kendji Girac (Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 7 winner and Monegasque representative in the eighth and twenty-second edition) # Kristofer Hivju Dana International Rich banker Supernova Beaver Jack Harrer Michael Fassbender Eduardo Díez (Danish Head of Delegation) Maggie De Block Equinox Smiley Hovig Lo Stato Sociale Karmele Marchante Stevan Jovetić Alina Eremia (Moldovan representative in the twelfth edition and Romanian representative in the sixteenth edition) Betta Lemme (French representative in the twenty-nineth edition) Adna (Bosnian representative in the twenty-eight edition) Eugent Bushpepa Poor version of a girl called Lena Viktor Troicki Wolf Haas Lazy girl Azeri homeless Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged requires a national broadcaster with active ETU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below: * : The Head of Delegation expressed that the country was losing interest in the contest and the broadcaster channel was suffering an internal change. * : The country was forced to withdraw for not voting in the previous edition. However, the Head of Delegation tried to keep some contact with the producers to avoid the withdrawl, but the decision was taken. * : The country had to withdraw from the edition due to changes regarding the Head of Delegation. It is expected that the country will return for the following edition. * : The last edition host country, decided to withdraw due to financial reasons after hosting the previous edition, however the Head of Delegation expressed interest of returning next edition. * : The country didn't send their entry on time and for this reason was forced to withdraw from this edition. Turkey was supposed to perform in the first half of the Semifinal 1. * : The UK was also one of the other countries which were forced to withdraw for not voting the in the Grand Final in the previous edition. The Head of Delegation also had shown low interest in the contest in previous editions due to the poor results. Other awards ESCT Second Chance Contest The fifth ESCT Second Chance Contest edition took place when ESCT30 finnished and was hosted in Lithuania for the first time. Each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged External links *Forum